The Olympus Games
by Monroe Happens
Summary: It can get quite boring on Olympus. Now if there was only a being of chaos who could stir things up. . .
1. The Games Begin

Well, started to read Wonder Woman again, remembered how much I loved Greek Mythology and was the only one in class who actually read the assignments, asked for more stories, and well..

Then the Liberians referenced the apple of discord, which was the best thing ever, then random video games were using the apple, then wonder woman actually HAD Eris in the comic, but it was lame, she was under used, Hermes looked like an alien? With chicken feet? so I went back to the stories like Ovid, and others. Got happier. So all of that is why I'm jonsing and nerding over the Greek gods.

* * *

"I've got one for you," Hermes says," you can only speak in questions." He lifts his head up to see if his friend is listening. Eris looks over from her book.

"How long do you think it would last?" They spent most of the afternoon sitting in the middle of the garden doing nothing. Well, Eris found solace in her books, Hermes just watched people who passed by.

"What's the measurement?" Eris returns her attention to the book.

"What'd you mean?"

"What do you mean by,"lasts," Eris asks after a short pause. Hermes fights back an initial response and chooses his words carefully.

"Would it not be, until you can longer think of a response with a question?"

"Could it not also be, until you give up?"

"Is there a penalty for the one who does?"

"Should there be one?"

"Why not?"

"What say you?"

"How does spending an entire day with Eros sound?"

"And what if I said, that's not a punishment? Because I genuinely liked him?"

"Why can't you respond to things normally like everyone else?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Hermes closed his eyes and really gave thought to what could be a true punishment for his companion. Her likes, dislikes, whom she generally spent time with, what was avoided, what wasn't, her relationships. Golden. He's got her now.

"Are you sharing your bed with _him_?" He knew the answer. She tried to keep her face neutral.

"And what if I was?" Her voice low with a slight stammer.

"Would denying yourself the pleasures of the flesh be considered yours?" His was an evil smile.

"Is spending the day with Eros still on the table?"

And so it begins.

* * *

"What were your initial thoughts on Socrates?" Hermes asks Athena, who is currently weaving a tapestry of intricate design.

"Why?"

"Can I not just be curious? You must have some thoughts on him, are you not the goddess of wisdom?"

"You've never expressed an interest in philosophy, little brother."

"Have you asked?"

"Well, if you're truly curious. . . "

* * *

"What is it that you do?" Eris asks, trying to sound as sincere as she can in curiosity. Hestia looks over from the stove. She is experimenting with different flavors.

"What'd you mean?" Hestia doesn't bother to look over, she's in full science cooking mode. Eris takes a deep breath, clenches her fists, and tries again.

"What's that you're working on?"

"Experiment in cooking. Well, flavor to be precise, Why? Playing house?"

"A flavor experiment? What does that mean?"

"What it sounds like. Do you want a book?"

"What are the flavors?"

* * *

"Can you teach me archery?"

Artemis looks over. Hermes smiles.

"What? Why me?"

"Could it not," Hermes says slowly, carefully choosing his words," that I respect you as an equal?"

"Really? You mean that?" Artemis fights back her blush of embarrassment, and his charm. She brushes hair behind her ear and tries to appear coy, and disinterested.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Steady your breathing," Artemis says. Hermes is pinning his shot. He inhales sharply.

"Release." He exhales, and he misses the target.

"It's kind of close. You just need to practice, you're getting closer."

"You think I could be good as you one day?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hermes asks.

"What is this?"

"Can't it just be that I'm spending time with my best friend?" Hermes says rather fast. He must not lose this game. Artemis does not look too sure.

"Hermes, do you like-"

"Look! A nymph!"

Hermes drops the bow and runs as fast as he can.

* * *

"What?"

Eros blinks. He looks through his quiver. Eris nods. Her smile wide and her eyes wet.

"Can you teach me more about archery?"

"Not Apollo?"

"Why I would go to Apollo," Eris spreads her arms wide and points to him," when I have you? Surely, you must be sufficiently skilled?"

"Really? You mean that?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well, it's about your stance." Eros stands behind Eris's raises her arm, he has his other hand around her waist.

"This amount of touching, is it not excessive? Perhaps, even unnecessary?"

"I'm helping you form the proper stance. That's all."

"Can we keep it above the waist?" Her eyes narrow.

Eris lines up with the target and releases the arrow, her aim is she true, perfect hit.

"That was impressive, I thought you said you wanted help?"

"I, uh. Beginners luck?" Eris shrugs sheepishly, trying to appear innocent as possible.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Eris nearly drops her next arrow. Apollo is leaning against a tree. Dressed to impress as always. Perfect everything. Eros wanted to stab his face with all the arrows.

Eros often thought about stealing away into his home at night while Apollo was asleep and shave his head, but since it's Apollo, he'd probably rock the shit out of that look too. Eros snaps his arrow, then curses Apollo and the universe.

"What'd you mean?" _Be cool. _Eris closes her eyes and breathes in and out. She raises the arrow, and tries to ignore the universe.

"What is this?"

Eris cannot tell if he's amused or annoyed, or both. She tries to focus, but her mind and eyes do not want to cooperate.

"Is it not what it looks like? Can't I spend time with my nephew?"

"Is it?" Apollo's behind her now, he runs his fingers through her hair, and then-

"Look! A nymph!"

Eris drops the bow and runs as fast as she can. She happens to meet Hermes in passing. They both stop, breathless.

"Can we end this game now?" Hermes asks, he's doubled over and they both sit down and lean into the trees behind. Eris nods, trying to get composed herself.

"Artemistress thinks I have a crush on her."

"Apollo crashed the party."

"Of course he did."

"How'd you exit?"

"Oh, you know me. I saw a nymph."

"Me too."

"Damn." Eris rubs her face.

"What?"

"Bored again."

They sit in silence.

"Hey, got one for you . . . "

* * *

Eris has her nose in a book when she hears a voice calling out to her.

"E! E!"

The voice sounded like a strained, yet close Artemis. Eris looked around and found no one.

"Over here!" A whistle catches her attention. Eris looks up, and off at a corner, she sees something, just a bit odd. A blur and then mad physics. Something opens and Artemis's hand appears.

"How? What?" Eris jumps up and is pulled through the mad physics door and it seals the world behind her.

"What is this place?"

"Sssh. Sssh. Eros is coming."

Eros looks around, takes out his lyre and sits down. He lights up a cigarette and starts to tune.

"Eeeee-rrrrr-ooooooo-ssssss." A very odd sounding voice calls. Eros looks around. Nothing seen, he shakes it off and goes back to his lyre.

"Errrrrrrrr-oooooooo-sssss." A slightly raspier, deeper voice beckons.

"Who is that? Apollo? Is that you?" Eros stands to his feet, and reaches into his quiver.

"You have been choooo-seeeen." The first, softer voice says.

"Seriously? Who is this?"

"We speak for Diana and Nyx." Says the second voice.

"Who?"

"Nyx, mother of night and cha-oooos. Diana, the hunteress supreme."

"Right. What do you want?"

"To spread our gospel of chaos and the moooooon."

" Why?"

"Because it is our will and you have been chosen to carry out thy's will."

"This is you, Apollo isn't it? Ignoring you now!"

"Can this Apollo do this!?"

A stray moonbeam appears along side of a giant spider creature. Eros jumps backwards, trips and lands on his back. He tries to aim for the beast as it inches closer.

"Dost thou still think we be this Apollo fellow?"

"No! He can't do this! I believe you!"

"Begone, creature of thine!" There is a faint sound of fingers snapping and feminine giggles.

The spider creature vanishes. Eros sighs deeply and lays his head down on the ground. He's not trained to deal with this.

"Now go forth and bring us offerings of all the wine of this great mount. And some ambrosia." The voice reminded Eros of those mortal amusements he enjoys. A computer villain of some sort.

Eros does as instructed. He brings all the wine he can find to the spot where he first heard the calling. The ambrosia was a bit trickier. Gods do not like to part with that so easily.

Dionysus is far from amused.

"You took all of my wine." His subjects pack what they can in crates, load them onto chariots, that are leading back to his home base.

"I had to! It's my calling. I'm the prophet now."

"Are you sure it's not Apollo screwing with you? He does that." Dionysus observes his workers as they go about it.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed with the setup. How'd you find this spot, Arti?" Hermes picks up a bottle of wine and drinks from it.

"Random happenstance."

"And the fact you were able to keep this from Apollo. That's truly a feat." He throws the empty bottle behind him, and picks up another.

"I don't tell him everything!"

"You were waiting for him to pass, but Eris came to you first?"

" . . . no."

"Can a third join this game?"

"Side bar."

Two hushed voices converse.

"We've side bar 'ed."

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Figures. Had to try. Have fun, ladies!"

Zeus heard that his grandson had been acting rather odd lately. He decided to investigate, Athena, Aphrodite, and his wife Hera, would not let the issue go, so here he is. Standing in the spot. The wine is gathered, the plates of ambrosia, empty.

"We know what you did." A harsh whispers says.

"Sh-ame. Sha-aaaame."

"Who dares to speak to me like that?"

"Your shame."

"Hera, Hera, Hera, Hera," a voice chants.

"Leto, Leto, Leto, Leto, Leto."

Zeus looks around wildly.

"We shall now begin the removal process of your damning appendage."

He flees.

Eros returns with more wine.

"Do you require anything else?"

"The sun has offended the moon, for it has taken her sacred bow. She found it, it was hers, and just because he thinks he's so special because the god of archery does not mean he has the right to take his twin's bows, so you will retrieve it."

"Do I have to?"

"Dost thou want to face the spider demon again?"

Hermes returns as Eros runs off.

"He can't be that much of an Arte-dunce. He still doesn't know it's you two?"

"I mean, I guess we keep this up until it gets old. I almost feel bad." Eris is still learning about empathy.

"I just want my damn bow back. And 'Arte-dunce,' really?"

"It's not my fault you have the most pun-able name."

Hermes waves his hands defensively. He smiles.

"Oh, here we go."

Apollo is holding Eros up in the air with one hand, with a strange smile on his face.

"Hey, has anyone seen Atremistress or Eris? It's like they've been absent for days." Hermes looks around with exaggerated movement.

Hermes looks off over into the sky.

"Hark! For where art thou sisters?"

"I found him trying to go into my house. He said he was a prophet,"

"Oooooh, One your orcalidiots. I can see why you chose him. Well done, oh god of prophecy." Hermes bows down with mock reverence.

"Oh, _my _sweet prince. You really do not want to try me today." Apollo still has that odd smile on his face, and with his free hand roughly caresses Hermes face before forcing him to stand upright.

"Ugh. Just give me _my _damn bow back, you-you, Arte-bastard!"

"Now she gets it!" Hermes and Eris clap.

The mad physics door opens, and a very angry faced moon goddess appears upside down.

"Your bow?" Apollo asks, innocently.

"Yes!"

"Of course."

"Good!"

"Can I yell too?!" Hermes shouts.

"This is oddly fun!"

"We should always talk like this!"

* * *

It promised to be one of those days-lots of grandstanding, talking of nothing, circle of arguments, and to close it off, an angry Zeus ending the meeting.

So boring.

Unnecessary.

Hermes would then be sent off on some bullshit message run. Some cousin god needed to know that it was treenuts, or his favorite one to date, "yes,"

Could lord Zeus simply not simply use quantum entanglement, or even telepathy. Really now. He bangs his head against the collum he's leaning into. He was not prepared for this. He could not endure this torture.

"Hello, brother."

"Eris." He moves around to face her. She curtsies.

"Your skin is green."

"Yes."

"Your hair is red."

"Yes. Congrats, brother. You have passed the test, and we can now confirm you are not blind."

"Ah. I was getting worried there."

"Glad to help."

"Looking forward to this meeting?"

"Oh, this one will be more lively than usual."

"Oh?"

"Follow my lead."

She bows her head with a sly smile and goes into the council chambers.

What has passed at first was business as usual. Hermes yawned. The meeting was coming to an end, when Eris stepped forward, her hand raised.

"Now that the main business is closed, I would like to bring a point to order, if I may."

Oh, here we go, Hermes shook off his boredom.

"And what's that?"

"Well. I'm not sure why, but my subjects, my people have a query. It seems that many find it difficult to pronounce Artemis's name. They have suggested several replacements. The most popular, and my personal favorite being, "Artemistress." Discuss."

Eris takes a step back.

"Seconded!" Hermes does not hesitate.

Athena sighs, " It's been seconded and we now have debate."

"No!"

"Is that your entire argument, Artemistress?" Eris asks.

"The new goddess of wisdom, everybody!" Hermes claps.

"No." Artemis is so far from amused

"Don't be so Arte-difficult." Eris couldn't resist.

"What?"

"She always has to be so Arte-different. Look at me, look at me, I'm made of stardust. I'm the moon, worship me." Eris kicks her leg up and poses.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Well, you did say that stardust thing." Eros says.

"What? When?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you've said it."

"I did not!"

"So, I think the matter is settled. Henceforth, she now shall be known as Artemistress."

"No, we did not. That's not my name."

"Matter resolved! New point of order, let's change some of our domains around." Hermes has prepared for this moment.

"Matter is far from resolved!"

"Like for instance, it is a _sin_, that Dionysus is not the god of dance. _Groove_, brother!" Hermes points to his younger brother dramatically.

Dionysus remains silent as he shows off his moves.

"Oh, feel the power!" Eris dances along with him.

"Matter resolved! God of dance Dionysus has joined the pantheon."

"This is why you gotta wear the stretchy pants, never know when you need to get down." Eris kicks her leg out as high as she can before she drops low, her heels off the ground.

"Challenge accepted." Dinosysus says stoically.

"I love this energy we have. Let's keep it going," Hermes is pacing up and down in lines. He's waving his hands, trying to transfer his manic panic to the others.

"Are you seriously trying to swing, alone?"

"Partners accepted?"

"Eros!"

"Uh?"

"Link to the past!"

"Oh!"

She snaps her fingers. He runs over. They stand side by side. They do this odd, left leg up, right arm raised, hop, switch, hop, switch move.

"What's happening?"

"Play a video game! It's the 21st century!"

"What about puppies? Who wants to be the god of puppies?"

"There can only be one." Dionysus says, sword raised. He lets out a wail that hell has never known and charges forward. He runs out of the chambers.

"So, that happened."

"My name is Artemis. I am the moon. My people know and love me." Artemis repeats this miserably.

"This party's beat. Let's bounce, Hermes."

"Word."

Eris faces the others, walking backwards.

"You're welcome." She blows a kiss.


	2. Wise Things

"And now that business is concluded, unless," Athena takes a deep breath and swallows," Eris has something to add?"

Eris looks around, attention now on her. She had no business, but challenge accepted. She winks at Ares, and says," so, did we ever find who the fairest was?" She opens her arms wide and looks around in feign confusion.

Ares can't help himself from letting a great howl of laughter. The others sigh collectively. Athena shakes her head. Being the most intelligent person in the room is so very hard.

"Helen of Troy," Hermes says, he smiles and stares at her, like he's half scolding her, half encouraging her.

"Who?"

"A lady named Helen. From Troy."

"Where's Troy?"

Hermes points, "That way."

"Well, that's inane. Why didn't Zeus choose Athena like he was supposed to? That was the _obvious_ answer. I mean, who I would choose. I'm not going to piss of a god of war, that's just stupid and impractical, those misguided life choices lead to global wars." She waves her hand dismissively.

"Defend." Hermes is intrigued.

"I just did, but here we go. You wouldn't choose Artemistress," she gestures Artemis," she would have either, eaten the apple or thrown it at Zeus, while emasculating him with one her feminist rants. Women are not sex objects, you pitiful little earth pantheon peon, I am a _celestial_ god, I am beyond space, beyond time, I _am_ the _moon_, _worship_ me!" She stomps her foot, shaking her fists with mock rage.

"I do _not_ talk like that!"

"You do when you're drunk and angry." Hermes says.

"Hera still can rock it, but she would have found a way to twist It, "the fairest, husband? And what does that mean? So, couldn't have chosen Hera. Hestia, doesn't give a shit, Persephone was too busy getting _down_ with Hades and Dionysus to care," Eris does some dance moves, drops it like it's hot," plus Peri knows she got it, so a trophy would have just been handed back over," Hermes joins her dance party.

"Aphrodite would have been the answer everyone assumed was clear cut, next to Hera, but you see, Ares would not have given her the apple, because that's not how he do. That's not fun. There's no excitement. Aphrodite likes being chased, _hunted_. So, no. She would not have wanted it."

"Pretty much," Ares agrees, enjoying the theatre.

"Demeter is too sad, crying the corner, because Peri isn't paying attention to her, because she's an adult living her best life. Seriously, Demi. Peri, is fine. She doesn't need mommy to her hand anymore. So, who do we have left?"

"Nem, and Hebbie." Hermes says.

"They don't go to those parties. Anyway, Hebs is way too sweet, if anyone gave her the apple, it would have been seen as perverted. Nem, would have ranted and raged like Arti. So, Athena."

"Defend."

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom, most mature out of everyone, the last person you expect to give into anything like vanity, but she does. She likes it when men call her pretty. She's the goddess of war, you either worship her, or stay out her way in fear. Athena doesn't like that. She doesn't want people to run away from her in terror, as she walks among men or her own kind. She wants to be approachable, to be asked to dance, what are you doing later? Would you like to go on a midnight stroll? Like your spear, want to see mine and compare?"

"Steady on there, we get it!" Athena interrupts.

"It's hard work being the leader of wisdom. Every step you take has be to calculated and evaluated because you are constantly being judged, seen only as a brain, devoid of emotions. Wise people do not listen to their hearts, for theirs's is cold, so they can act out on what is _right_. Athena is a worn book, filled with dust, with a dagger as a bookmark. You don't kiss that."

"Athena is like the single mom of fifteen kids. You don't date or take the single mom to bed, you pity her, you don't want that baggage. Athena's self esteem goes to the highest of high, but a lot of the time it's so low Hades, is all, why hello there. Even Artemis has had boyfriends! She just doesn't _do_ them. They also tend to die."

"Gotta watch out for those scorpions, man." Hermes says.

Eris side bars with Hermes, she leans into him, he leans over, ear waiting for message," did we ever find out who really killed O?"

"Take a wild guess," He whispers back.

"Ah, right." They separate.

"Anyway, yeah. He was supposed to give the apple to Athena. What ever happened after the party anyway?"

"Jason pissed uncle off, and he went on epic adventures, Circe turned men into swine so they would eat each other, I think there was a hydra at one point. Oh! There was this thing with a horse, now that I think of it." Hermes taps his chin and ponders sarcastically.

"Oooh. I like horsies."

"So, yeah. Basically, what happened."

The others cleared out of the chambers, while Eris and Hermes lagged behind.

"You know, in all of that rant, you ever think of why someone would give _you_ the apple?"

Eris scrunches her face up in disgust and disbelief.

"Who the hell would give me the apple and besides, it was always meant for Athena. I just knew that men are dumb, would have given it to someone else, because choices are hard."

"That was a very insightful and thoughtful thing you did."

"I try."

"Perhaps you should oracle. You seem to see and know things beyond the rest of us."

"Only if I can wear a cape."

"Well, obviously."

"And have a hut."

"Tea leaves. Lots of them."

"All of the teas. And one of those crystal ball's, for no reason. And I'd have someone hide under the table, to make it move, and shake."

"As you contact," he uses his most mysterious voice," the spirit realm."

"And say vague things like, "she uses her own epic oracle voice," the queasy crow flies at midnight,"

"But hark! The coming of the dawn hides the serpent in the grass."

"We so should be oracles."

"Only if we can charge people for our services."

"Uh, duh."

They know what they must do.

"I'll get the hut." Hermes walks in a different direction.

"I'll get the capes and crystal ball!"

They set off.


	3. Fun With Prophets

"What is this?" Hermes cocked his head to the side trying to determine what this odd circular shaped thing before him truly was. Eris shrugged.

The mortal shopkeeper kept asking her, what her "house," was, her thoughts on "Hufflepuffs," and if she liked what they did with the movies. Mortals are strange things.

"It's the crystal ball I was telling you about, and uh, why is Artemis here?" Eris waved awkwardly to her friend, who was trying to hide in the background, despite wearing a very brightly colored cloak.

"We needed a third man—person." He corrects quickly.

"So, you decided to bring _Artemis _into your scam on mortals that includes _prophecy_ and fortune telling?"

Hermes realized his mistake and felt his cheeks blush. Artemis lowered her head, her hood moving forward. She did not want to be here.

"This is blasphemy." She whispered.

"He's not our god." Hermes shrugs.

"This is wrong. This is—he won't like this."

"Only _if_ he finds out. This village is small. There are no temples here, so we find some young idiots, or old and desperate people, say some fancy riddles, and they move on."

"Maybe if we ask—"

"This will be fun! Think of all the fun we'll be having."

"But, uh, I don't know anything. Like, how do we turn this thing on?" Eris nodded at the crystal ball in Hermes's hands.

"Maybe it reacts to touch." He touches the ball, rubs it, shakes it. He shrugs and sighs as nothing appears to be happening.

"I'll look for books."

Eris leaves for the other room to find books.

"You don't need books." He takes Artemis's hand, flips it over to have the palm face up and traces lines gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading your life lines. It says, you will have a long life. I foresee you will become angry in the future."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Hang on," he closes his eyes, puts his hand by his temple and hums," oracling, orcaling, ah yes. It's clearer now. A man shall make you angry."

Artemis takes her hand back.

"How insightful, great prophet Hermes."

He brings his palms together and bows.

"Why do you hate this? Prophecy and oracles." She lifts her hood and pushes it back.

"Because it's not real and dumb. Look, you want to scam people? I get it, I'm the god of tricks, but I own my bullshit. I don't pretend Io be anything I'm not."

"Fair enough, but I think there's more to it. You can get really passionate about how much you're against oracles."

"I'm not against them. They're the tragic victims."

"Victims? Because you think it's a scam and they're being used?"

"This is his version of a swan!"

Artemis takes a step backwards. She does not want to hear this.

"What does father always say? Oh, it's not _his_ fault those women are so pretty! How is he supposed to _not_ rape them?"

"_He's_ not like that."

"A girl grows up in a small village, and one day she hears these voices. No one else can see these creatures, inside her head, she does her best to be a good girl, goes to the temple, listens to mommy and daddy, helps when needed, and offers, because she's a sweet kid. She tells her parents about the voices, and they urge her to keep it to herself, she cannot scare the man they found for her away."

"She likes the man she's supposed to marry. She likes him a lot. She tells him about the voices inside her head, she thinks he'll hurt her, or leave, but he doesn't! He says, we'll get through this together. So, he seeks out healers, prays to their god of the village, and she does the same."

"These voices in her head have brought her misery, outside this man and her parents she had no one, she was odd and alone. She cried every night, wanting to be normal. Now this woman is clearly unwell, but hasn't slipped into madness, because she's had support, so one day she thinks it's been a while since she's heard the voices, and she is so happy! She wants to find her love, and announce her cure!"

"That's good. She found support." Artemis says quietly.

"Except that's not the end of the story! It's the night of her wedding, and this _beautiful_ golden light overtake takes her room. She thinks it's Aphrodite! She's heard that gods sometimes visit mortals they favor, and this woman, man she was one hell of a good supporter."

Artemis swallows. She looks down, she can't look at Hermes. Not in the eyes.

"It wasn't Aphrodite." Artemis says sadly.

"No!"

Something in Hermes, changes, he tries to appear taller, his mannerisms change. He strolls over to Artemins, he lifts her chin up, with his hand.

With his best smooth operator Apollo voice, "My, darling child, I gave you a _gift_. I _chose_ you. I could have picked any other blue-eyed bitch, but I wanted _you_. You _deny_ me, you _reject_ my _gifts_. You _insult_ me with your _blasphemous_ mocking prayers. Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"How'd you know he said this? Did this?"

"She falls to her knees, she's terrified, she's trembling. She has just offended a god! _Her_ god I will do anything you require! I am yours!" He drops to his knees. He bows his head forward, touching the ground.

"Hermes, I know the two of you don't always get along, but this is- "

"_Prove_ _it_." He says with venom. His eyes are wet with rage, and now he's shaking.

"I don't need to know the rest. I have a good idea on how it ends. I don't condone this behavior. I protect women."

"Just not from Apollo or father."

"Do you? I can't be there at their side each time they want to go out or do something, but when I hear, or see someone in pain or trouble, I make it my duty to help them. I don't always get there in time, but I don't stand there shouting, doing nothing as it happens, and judge those when they fail."

"I remember her," Eris walks over to Hermes and looks down.

"She cried out so loud, that I found her through my dark places. Rot and Ruin shook, and Nemesis wanted to burn that place."

"But father said Apollo had the right to avenge his slight. The woman had to know her place."

"There's an on switch." Eris points to the forgotten crystal ball. Hermes gets up, examines it, presses the switch, and it starts to glow. Smoke, or what looks like smoke swirls around inside. It's glows a light purple.

"Does this mean anything?"

"Did we brew the tea?"

Eris sighs and goes to brew the tea; she has to do everything. Does she have to shake the table, and make the lights go crazy too? What's the point of having three, when one does it all? She shakes her head and fills the pot with water.

"Okay, Arti I think you should be the quiet mysterious greeter. Eris, you can read the tea leaves. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this." He taps the crystal ball, before setting it on the round table in the middle of the room.

Artemis opens the door, and to her surprise a young woman is there.

Artemis takes her hand, and leads her to the table. Eris tries to figure out what to do with the tea.

"What is it that you seek?" Hermes asks in a low raspy voice.

* * *

"I think my neighbor is stealing my mail."

"Tell the authorities." Artemis offers stoically. Her hood is up, covering her face, she has her head bowed downwards.

"Set a trap. When the mailbox is open, there will be an explosion. Everyone will know she is a thief. She will be shamed, and of all her sin will be revealed. The crow will squawk four times. It will be done."

"How do I do that? The explosion, I mean."

"Glitter, a balloon, and all of your nerve." Eris waves her a good day.

The next woman is holding a puppy. Artemis resists the urge to play, talk, bond, and hunt with the adorable puppy.

"I think my puppy is sick. Can you talk to him? Ask him what he needs?"

"Yes." Hermes looks at the puppy.

_Bloodbloodbloodblood._

"Change his diet to more animal meat, organs."

_Killlkilllkilllkilll_

"Anything else?"

"He likes it when you scratch his ears."

She snuggles her puppy.

"She's gonna die." Eris smiles.

The next woman wanted her fortune read. Eris grabs a tea cup, and follows the woman.

Hermes takes the woman's hands, and rubs his palm down and up, before turning them palms down on the table,

"You have a privileged and boring life. There's a hare behind your house. He wants you to play. Go to it after sundown. Clean hands are safe hands, unlived lives are unfilled. Unfulfilled lives lead to darkness. Fear the serpent in the coming dawn. Blessed be. Wash your hands less. You'll catch less."

"_What_?" The woman is floored. She leans forward and looks at Hermes, he coughs and looks away. He gets up and moves next to Artemis, who is silent and still.

Artemis points to Eris who is next to the woman, and places the cup between her hands on the table.

"Drink the tea and your fate shall be revealed to thee."

The woman drinks the tea. Eris, Hermes, and Artemis remain silent.

"Hm."

"It can be confusing. Riddles, fates love them." Hermes says, Artemis huffs, and Eris nods.

"Oh," the woman smiles," I don't think this is my future."

"No?"

"Yeah," the woman laughs, she stands and then her figure slowly transforms," it says three idiots are going to be _flayed_ _alive_."

"Hey Hermes."

"Yeah?"

"I think he found out."

"Yeaaaaah."


	4. Bad Idea

Apollo is truly a sight to behold and most fall to their knees in reverence when they came upon him or he made any appearance to his subjects or mortals/creatures of interest. He is a celestial god and his connection and relationship with the stars and the sun have a direct impact on his forms. During the day, he's a _beautiful_ beacon of light and fire.

During night, he's more of a shadow creature. His skin changes to blue-black, his eyes retain their golden glow, which has always made others like Hermes very uneasy when they encounter Shadow Apollo. It also helps that he's the tallest god on the mount. Currently, Shadow Apollo is before the three. He turns to Artemis and wags his finger and clicks his tongue disappointedly.

There is a blur of movement.

Hermes finds it difficult to breathe, and that is largely due to the pissed off god, who's strangling him with one hand, and casually throws the small table they used with his other. Artemis knew from the get-go this had been a bad idea.

"Please don't kill him."

Hermes is thrown off to the side somewhere. Artemis and Eris wince. Apollo is clearly not amused.

"Polly, I think we can negotiate terms." Eris says stoically. She keeps her face neutral. She can handle his anger and violence. She has to deal with men and women every day who were violent. The being, the goddess of conflict and chaos requires it.

Only two individuals in the universe may use that name. Artemis goes to take care of Hermes and leaves the two alone. He turns to face Eris, crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Ten percent. That's the standard tithe between worshipper to patron god."

He scoffs and shakes his head.

"Forty and we'll send you a pretty- something."

Eris ignores Artemis's protest of using women.

"You don't get it. This isn't about money. You're blatantly insulting my work and myself. This is blasphemy."

Eris remains silent. Apollo looks at her directly in the eyes, "Nightshade, if I insulted your work with chaos, you'd go to _war_ with me." He frowns. He pleads with his eyes.

Eris looks away, ashamed. He's right.

"Hermes will clean your favorite temple."

Apollo likes that.

"More."

"He will apologize."

"And?" He waves his hand, beckoning for more.

"I think that's fair, Apollo."

"No. He wants to act like an oracle, he'll become one."

"Okay. So, he'll spend some time at Delphi a few times a week?"

He chuckles. Its's a terrible sound. This is not a good. Eris did not expect that response. He adjusts his posture to confidant and in control. He takes a step forward as she takes a step back

"No. He'll be bound to me like all my oracles. He'll have the gift, and I **am **his god**." **Fire explodes behind him. Eris tries to shake off her awe.

**"What!?"**Artemis holds Hermes back.

"Fine."

Eris offers her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Apollo grabs her wrist and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Now, my _darling_ Nyx," his lips tickle her ear," let's discuss _your_ punishment." He nibbles on her ear before tearing a piece off. He sucks up the blood, Eris tries to hit him, but she is at an odd angle.

"Punishment, sunshine 'o mine?" She asks coolly.

"Mm. You took part in this. I cannot forgive this slight so easily. I have my pride and reputation. You _hurt_ me." He says the last part pitifully. He frowns. He reminds Eris of a tragic clown from mortal art.

"I," she closes her eyes and exhales heavily," understand," she finishes lamely. Her shoulders slump. She is defeated.

"What do you want?" Her voice is miserable and full of anxiety.

"Hm. Your box." His lips curve into an awful smile. Eris finds the strength to push him away.

"My _box_? Polly, I-it took me _centuries_ to get it back. I'm _not_ just giving it away." Her blood turns into cold fury, it sears through her veins. Her body begins to shake.

Despite her protests, he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck.

"You know I take care with my possessions." He kisses her neck after he says, "possessions," something that does not go unnoticed.

"I-this- "

"It's a _punishment_, my sweet nightshade, you're not supposed to like it." He kisses her temple.

"Is there anything else- "

"No."

"As you wish." Eris betrays herself and wishes to be swallowed whole by the earth.

"Now that, that unpleasant business is done with," Apollo kisses her passionately. His features soften and his entire demeanor changes to that of eager, supportive, and playful lover.

"I've composed new music. I'll play it for you tonight. In our sacred place." She looks down. He lifts her head up with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Her voice low. She still cannot look at him.

"We'll have dinner under the stars." He breathes in her scent.

"That sounds lovely." She smiles, it's bittersweet. She looks up at him.

"Midnight?"

She mods.

He kisses her again.

"Until then, gorgeous."

He leaves after that. Artemis and Hermes enter the fray.

"Arti gets a free a pass like usual, Eris gets a date, and _I'm_ the only one who suffers his wrath? How is that fair?"

"He has my box." Eris rubs her face, still coming to terms with what it means. Artemis hugs her.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Whomever has my box can potentially _control_ me."

"_How_?"

"Anansi. When we were spending time together, he created it so I wouldn't interfere with his own goals. He said it was insurance for both of us. Gods and Goddesses relationships always end in blood and fury, and this was his way of keeping our story unique, so we would stay happy, and together."

"By _controlling_ you."

"It's made _from_ me. That's why I can be controlled. He threw it in the ether when I left him. I spent centuries looking for it, and now that I have it back." Eris shakes her head, not able to finish.

"Well, I'll ask my god to go after him for you."

"I know what I'm going to do. First, I'm going to set his lyre on _fire_."

"That's a healthy relationship you two have."

"You can set something of his on fire too."

"Oh, yes. I want to do that."


	5. Moonlight

It's after midnight and Artemis is swinging on her favorite swing. The park is close to the only wood that's left in the city. The leaves sing a sweet, soft, delicate melody as the wing blows. The moon is bright and happy to see its goddess.

She is happy in this moment.

"Most people go to the park during the day, you know."

Hermes hugs the silver metal pole of the set that holds the swings up. He's in a playful, his matches her childlike appearance with one of his own.

"Most people are idiots." She picks up her pace, aiming higher and higher.

"That, we can agree on."

He waits for her to slow down. After a few minutes, she slows her pace and puts on the breaks. Hermes approaches her.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to be."

Artemis is unsure on how to take that. She looks away, she tries to focus on the space ahead of her, but her mind is full of fluff and confusion. Hermes flirts with everyone, but with her, it's focused, a different kind of attention.

"It's nice out. The moon is pleased to see you, I'm sure." He looks at the sky. He moves to the other side of her, not taking his eyes off the stars.

"She is." Artemis says quietly. She bites her lip. She doesn't know what to say.

"Helios let you wander off?"

"Why are you here?"

He clicks his tongue amused; he leans in close.

"You've already used that line," his breath tingles her skin and sets her hair on edge. She jumps up. She isn't sure she can trust herself. She needs space between them.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" He chuckles. He takes her place on the swing.

"What do you want?"

"To swing and play." He says as innocently as he can. He kicks off the ground and starts.

Artemis watches him. She quickly moves out the way as his pace increases faster and then he jumps off from the swing. He turns arounds, arms up in the air and points at her.

"New record, team Hermes takes the win!"

"Good for you."

She turns away, but he's already there, she backs up in surprise.

"I can't have sex with you!" The words leave her mouth before she knows what's she saying or doing.

"I know." He's not put off. He reaches for her hand, and their fingers interlock.

"But we can hold hands and," he pulls her into him, he wraps an arm around her waist," we can dance."

"You're a sexual creature. I'll never be able to give you that kind of intimacy." Artemis tries to ignore that she's enjoying the dance.

"And yet," he dips her, "I'm here with you, not Aphrodite." He pulls her back up and twirls her.

"And you're okay with this? You'll never be with me in that way?"

"I think I can manage. Who knows? We have to try it first."

"I don't know." She rests her head against his shoulder, but she dares not to relax. Too many emotions running through her body and mind.

"Take your time." He steps back and bows, their dance over.

"Find me when you've decided." He turns around and like that he's gone.

* * *

"This is a tiny bear." Eris gingerly taps the head of the tiny bear cub. The cub is asleep in front of her on the blanket.

"Indeed." Apollo pours wine into two glasses. He did not explain the intention of the tiny bear cub. He just presented it.

"I don't get it. Are you going to cook it?" Eris never had bear before, and Apollo was the chef and hunter in the relationship. He scoffs, and hands her a glass.

"No. Bears are," he twirls his glass a few times before daring to take a delicate sip," special to my kind."

"Special." Eris drinks from her glass immediately. He frowns. He could never bring her to proper culture and etiquette. She did it on purpose.

"Yes." The tiny bear cub huffs. It lifts its head and then promptly goes back into a deep slumber.

"Does it mean something?" Eris pets the bear cautiously. Apollo opens the basket and sorts through their feast.

"Yes."

"Well?"

He hands her a plate of food. She glares. He ignores her and places his own plate in front of him.

"What does it mean?"

"Hm?"

"The bear!" She doesn't remember pulling the tiny cub onto her lap and cuddling it. He tilts his head to the side, feigning confusion.

"Please. Come on." Eris hates pleading and begging. He loves it when she does.

"Figure it out." His is an evil smile.


	6. Leap

Artemis swings in the moonlight, her beautiful above her, showering her with all the love she can. She is at peace in this place, nothing can hurt her here. Her sanctuary, and garden of night and the moon.

Hermes waves, he's leaning against a post of the jungle gym that seems so far away. As she swings, he comes closer, and closer, until he's only a few feet away.

She closes her eyes, lets go and she pushes herself forward, he catches her. He has her in the air, holds her like a pretty ballet dancer, he spins her around and he gracefully puts her on the ground, she stands on her feet.

"I look a leap."

"I love metaphors."

"I can trust you, I think, but I'm still not entirely sure about this. What you are after."

"Fun, spending time with you away from the others. I don't want to be your friend."

"I don't think I want to be friends either."

They say nothing for some time.

He holds out his hand, she takes it.

"I'm not good at this. I'm out of my element and for the first time in my life I'm terrified."

"Of me?"

"And me. What is out there, beyond this place, this is not a path we've before walked, there's no map or guide, we could lose ourselves."

"That's why it's fun! Love is about taking a risk. You put yourself out there, and sure it hurts, you feel naked and like a fool, but if you do not do it, you'll never know. Who wants to live forever?"

"How can I be sure this isn't a trick? That is your realm, you are their patron. Thieves and liars bring you gold, and drink wine in your name."

"Strike me down, if I offend you."

He leads her down a path, she tries to keep some distance, to protect herself, to test the waters, if he is offended, he does not show it.

"This is how the best ones start, even if it's not forever, I won't regret it, I'll regret not trying, not asking for this more."

"Okay, let's take the leap."


End file.
